Duel Personality
by Megan Depths
Summary: When the thought to be dead friend of Scott and Jean's, Aliana Cavana, returns to the Institute, Scott thinks they can't trust her. But when Rogue and Kurt grow closer to Aliana, they protect her at all costs. Will that eventually hurt them in the end?
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

X-Men Evolution

Duel Personality

By Meghan Depths

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the characters created by Marvel. This story is from my own imagination, but some of the characters are not.

Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home

"Kurt! Gimme back ma stuff!" Rogue screamed out to Kurt. She reached out to catch him when he teleported out of reach. He teased her with her iPod by waving it in her face using his tail.

"You want it, Rogue? Well, come and get it!"

Rogue chased him all around the Xavier Institute.

"I'm serious, Kurt. If you don't gimme back ma iPod, I'll…"

"You'll what? What can you do that will…"

"I'll touch you!" Rogue said warningly

Kurt paused. "Well, besides that."

"Alright, now gimme it back."

"If I have to." Kurt jumped down from the chandelier and slowly walked to Rogue. He was about to give it to her when he teleported to the top of a stair case. He laughed.

"Really thought I'd give it to you?"

Rogue ran up the stairs and grabbed his tail before he could teleport away.

"Hey! You grabbed the tail, Rogue! Just because you're my sister doesn't mean…you…can…" Kurt fell on the ground unconscious. Rogue had taken his power. She quickly grabbed her iPod and was about to teleport him into the pool when Jean walked in with her hands on her hips.

"What's going on, Rogue?" She asked.

"I-um-nothing." She quickly teleported away, but she accidently teleported to the east hall. Kurt landed right on top of Ororro's favorite vase. He quickly woke up. He looked at Rogue then the vase.

"That-wasn't my fault." He said.

Jean touched the side of her head.

"The Prof. is coming! Quick, get those pieces out of here."

Kurt and Rogue teleported the pieces to Kurt's room. When they got back, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Evan, Storm, Logan, Hank, and the Prof. were in the library.

"Sorry Professor, we were just _cleaning up_." Rogue said as she looked at Kurt with the it's-all-your-fault-look.

"That's alright, Rogue. Why don't you two sit down?" Charles said.

Rogue and Kurt sat far away from each other when Jean asked, telepathically,

_"Where are the pieces?"_

_ "Kurt's room scattered __**under the bed!**__"_

_ "It's not my fault I fell on the vase and scattered the pieces, you teleported me onto it."_

"Why did you ask us here, Professor?" Jean asked before the two started arguing in the open.

"We are receiving a new student today…" Charles' voice trailed off. Should he really be telling them this? How would it affect them? Especially Scott, he was the one who knew her the best. He had known her the longest. _'Should I really tell them? I've told Logan and Ororro, but they are adults. Jean and Scott are just…children. The others won't mind, but…'_

"Charles, are you alright?" Ororro asked.

"What, yes, I'm quite alright."

_'Oh boy, this is already going bad. Just how bad is it gonna get?' _Logan wondered.

"So, about this new student, when is he or she comin'? Are ya gonna pick 'em up or somethin'?" Rogue asked.

"No, she knows the way…quite well." Professor X replied.

"She? So, the new student is a _girl_? That's just what we need, _another _girl!" Evan said.

"What's wrong with_ girls_? I thought boys were supposed to like girls!" Kitty asked.

"Not when you're stuck livin' with them!"

"Oh really?"

"Really, and it doesn't help that they _all _have special powers, like phasing into peoples rooms when they're _SLEEPING_!"

"Ororro sent me to get you since you didn't want to get up, lazy lob!"

_"Kitty! Evan! That's quite enough from __**both **__of you." _The Prof. said telepathically.

Kitty laid her hands on her lap and looked down like she was sorry. Evan crossed his arms and looked out the window at the trees gently swaying back and forth in the spring breeze. He didn't seem to care, but then again, he never cares. Charles focused back onto the new student.

"You said that she knew her way here. How does she?" Rogue asked, keenly interested in the "mystery" student.

"She will have to tell you. She is already here." The Professor said.

Right then, the doorbell rang.

"Let's go meet her." Kitty said ever so softly.

"Let's not." Evan said stubbornly.

"Evan, I've had enough from today. And, I'm guessing it was you who misplaced my vase." Ororro said, annoyed.

"No it wasn't! It was them! I saw them!" Evan said pointing to Rogue and Kurt.

Ororro looked apologetic to Evan, but her expression quickly changed when she laid eyes on Kurt and Rogue. They were going to be in big, BIG trouble.

"Yeah, about that, Ororro. It was kinda all Kurt's fault."

"But she took my power and teleported me onto the vase!"

"I got distracted when Jean walked in…"

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" Jean asked angrily.

"No…" Rogue tried to explain.

"It sounds like it's your fault more than Kurt's." Ororro said.

"Kurt stole ma iPod!"

"Borrowing! I was borrowing!"

"Borrowin' without askin'!"

The doorbell rang again, only the person who rang it was getting very impatient.

"Rogue, Kurt, we will talk about this later." Ororro said.

Then, they heard a rapid _ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong_. Kurt put up his hands.

"As the first part of my probation, I will open the door for our wonderful new student." He said.

"Goodie two-shoes." Rogue mumbled under her breath.

Kurt teleported over to the door and opened it. In front of him was a girl with her face hooded. She wore gloves on her hands and carried her things in a duffle bag. She reminded him of when he came. He had looked exactly like her. But, under the hood, through the shadow, he could see her pleasant features. Her sparkling ice blue eyes, her midnight dark hair highlighted with blonde, her rosy cheeks and red lips were nothing to hide under a hood. Kurt guessed that her hands were as delicate as her features, and nothing like the three, ugly fingers he had on each hand.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked gently.

"Huh? Oh, of course." He opened the door wider so she could walk through. She walked straight to the Professor. He greeted her like an old friend.

"I made it on time, Professor." She said as if it was a great achievement.

"Yes indeed, I see you are making progress on not being late."

Kurt cocked his head. That sounded like him, too. He always seemed to be late for something, unless it was training or a mission.

"Why don't you take that off, my dear? Trust me no one here works for Mystique, and she's not here, I can assure you."

Mystique? Was she a child of Mystique as well? Kurt and Rogue looked at each other. This was all too weird. The girl removed her hood and coat and placed them into the crook of her right elbow. Jean and Scott stared for a moment. Was that Aliana? The girl thought to be dead to them? Had she come back to life? She looked nothing like Aliana, but it had been four years since they had seen her. She smiled shyly.

"Um, hi, gosh, this is weird." She said so unconfidently.

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Scott said with anger in his voice.

Jean laid a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Scott, calm down." She said gently.

_'Oh man, Cyclops is already ruining a momentous time. Will he ever loosen up?'_

_ "No, he won't," the new student's voice said, "Trust me, I've known him for…a long time."_

"You're still the same, Scott. You never know when to be happy, or sad, or any type of emotion at any time!" She said.

"Yeah right, and you think that you're always so great, and that you can control everything. Well, Ms. Aliana Cavana, you can't and you know what, you never will!"

"Scott, Aliana has returned, you should be happy." The Professor said.

"Happy about what, Professor? We thought Aliana was dead, and now she's back! Shouldn't we take that seriously?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then, we shouldn't trust her!"

"Scott! She was a part of our team before, and she is a part of our team once again. There will be no more from you, either you stay and try to be happy, or you can go to your room."

"I'm bailing, I'd rather stay in my room than be stuck with her!" With that said, Scott stormed off to his room, anger, hate, betrayal all boiling and bubbling inside of him.

"Don't worry, Jesse, he's always like that." Rogue said. Jesse? Everyone looked at her. Why on earth did she call Aliana 'Jesse'?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know why I called you 'Jesse'. It just sorta came out, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Aliana said as if she had been called 'Jesse' before.

"Aliana, why don't you tell us about what happened." Orroro said.

"Alright," Aliana said as she led the group into the library.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," Aliana said once everyone had been seated. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she stared at the fire, "We were in Canada, to track down Mystique. That's where we found Logan. He helped us, but he was always...running off. No offense, Logan."

"None taken, kid." Logan said in his usual gruff voice.

"Well, what happened?" Kurt asked, now very interested in this story and Aliana.

"We got to a cave. When we went inside, we found a vault. Scott and Jean couldn't open it, so they sent me in-"

"Wait, how did you _get_ in?" Evan asked.

"Aliana's mutant ability is quite fasinating. She has the ability to control _ any _molucle or atom at her will, and she's a telepath."

"So you phased through!" Kitty said with excitment.

"Yes! I did!" Aliana said with the same excitment, "But I couldn't take Jean and Scott with me, because our training was just on the threshold. So, just in case I needed it, I took Scott's power-"

"You can _absorb_?" Rogue asked.

"Sorta. Like the Professor said, I can control molucles and atoms at my will. I controled the molucles in Scott's DNA, and transfered it from his body to mine. Anyway, I got to a room in the back of the cave, but I couldn't contact Scott or Jean. I looked around, but Mystique was already waiting for me. She attacked me, and strapped me to a standing up table thing. I was partialy unconsious, but I heard Mystique say, 'I've got her, Destiny. Now we have them both. Our plan is almost complete!' Then, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was someplace dark and cold. Mystique came every morning with food barely enough for one meal, then she wouldn't come back til late at night. One day, she never came back. I took that time to plan my escape, and I found out I was in Mexico. I started going by Azaela Delgado. When I heard about the X-Men on the news a few years later, I called the Professor to let him know that I was alive, then I set out for New York, but Pietro wasn't too happy."

"Pietro!" Evan asked angrily.

"I'll explain later." Aliana said with the voice of control.

"Just one question, why didn't you contact the Prof. before?" Jean asked.

Aliana went pale, "Uh, well, I, um, I-I-"

"I can tell you the answer to that," Pietro said from the library doorway, "Long time, no see, Azaela Delgado."


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Quick Runthrough

X-Men Evolution

Duel Personality

By Meghan Depths

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the characters created by Marvel. This story is from my own imagination, but some of the characters are not.

Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home

"Kurt! Gimme back ma stuff!" Rogue screamed out to Kurt. She reached out to catch him when he teleported out of reach. He teased her with her iPod by waving it in her face using his tail.

"You want it, Rogue? Well, come and get it!"

Rogue chased him all around the Xavier Institute.

"I'm serious, Kurt. If you don't gimme back ma iPod, I'll…"

"You'll what? What can you do that will…"

"I'll touch you!" Rogue said warningly

Kurt paused. "Well, besides that."

"Alright, now gimme it back."

"If I have to." Kurt jumped down from the chandelier and slowly walked to Rogue. He was about to give it to her when he teleported to the top of a stair case. He laughed.

"Really thought I'd give it to you?"

Rogue ran up the stairs and grabbed his tail before he could teleport away.

"Hey! You grabbed the tail, Rogue! Just because you're my sister doesn't mean…you…can…" Kurt fell on the ground unconscious. Rogue had taken his power. She quickly grabbed her iPod and was about to teleport him into the pool when Jean walked in with her hands on her hips.

"What's going on, Rogue?" She asked.

"I-um-nothing." She quickly teleported away, but she accidently teleported to the east hall. Kurt landed right on top of Ororro's favorite vase. He quickly woke up. He looked at Rogue then the vase.

"That-wasn't my fault." He said.

Jean touched the side of her head.

"The Prof. is coming! Quick, get those pieces out of here."

Kurt and Rogue teleported the pieces to Kurt's room. When they got back, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Evan, Storm, Logan, Hank, and the Prof. were in the library.

"Sorry Professor, we were just _cleaning up_." Rogue said as she looked at Kurt with the it's-all-your-fault-look.

"That's alright, Rogue. Why don't you two sit down?" Charles said.

Rogue and Kurt sat far away from each other when Jean asked, telepathically,

_"Where are the pieces?"_

_ "Kurt's room scattered __**under the bed!**__"_

_ "It's not my fault I fell on the vase and scattered the pieces, you teleported me onto it."_

"Why did you ask us here, Professor?" Jean asked before the two started arguing in the open.

"We are receiving a new student today…" Charles' voice trailed off. Should he really be telling them this? How would it affect them? Especially Scott, he was the one who knew her the best. He had known her the longest. _'Should I really tell them? I've told Logan and Ororro, but they are adults. Jean and Scott are just…children. The others won't mind, but…'_

"Charles, are you alright?" Ororro asked.

"What, yes, I'm quite alright."

_'Oh boy, this is already going bad. Just how bad is it gonna get?' _Logan wondered.

"So, about this new student, when is he or she comin'? Are ya gonna pick 'em up or somethin'?" Rogue asked.

"No, she knows the way…quite well." Professor X replied.

"She? So, the new student is a _girl_? That's just what we need, _another _girl!" Evan said.

"What's wrong with_ girls_? I thought boys were supposed to like girls!" Kitty asked.

"Not when you're stuck livin' with them!"

"Oh really?"

"Really, and it doesn't help that they _all _have special powers, like phasing into peoples rooms when they're _SLEEPING_!"

"Ororro sent me to get you since you didn't want to get up, lazy lob!"

_"Kitty! Evan! That's quite enough from __**both **__of you." _The Prof. said telepathically.

Kitty laid her hands on her lap and looked down like she was sorry. Evan crossed his arms and looked out the window at the trees gently swaying back and forth in the spring breeze. He didn't seem to care, but then again, he never cares. Charles focused back onto the new student.

"You said that she knew her way here. How does she?" Rogue asked, keenly interested in the "mystery" student.

"She will have to tell you. She is already here." The Professor said.

Right then, the doorbell rang.

"Let's go meet her." Kitty said ever so softly.

"Let's not." Evan said stubbornly.

"Evan, I've had enough from today. And, I'm guessing it was you who misplaced my vase." Ororro said, annoyed.

"No it wasn't! It was them! I saw them!" Evan said pointing to Rogue and Kurt.

Ororro looked apologetic to Evan, but her expression quickly changed when she laid eyes on Kurt and Rogue. They were going to be in big, BIG trouble.

"Yeah, about that, Ororro. It was kinda all Kurt's fault."

"But she took my power and teleported me onto the vase!"

"I got distracted when Jean walked in…"

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" Jean asked angrily.

"No…" Rogue tried to explain.

"It sounds like it's your fault more than Kurt's." Ororro said.

"Kurt stole ma iPod!"

"Borrowing! I was borrowing!"

"Borrowin' without askin'!"

The doorbell rang again, only the person who rang it was getting very impatient.

"Rogue, Kurt, we will talk about this later." Ororro said.

Then, they heard a rapid _ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong_. Kurt put up his hands.

"As the first part of my probation, I will open the door for our wonderful new student." He said.

"Goodie two-shoes." Rogue mumbled under her breath.

Kurt teleported over to the door and opened it. In front of him was a girl with her face hooded. She wore gloves on her hands and carried her things in a duffle bag. She reminded him of when he came. He had looked exactly like her. But, under the hood, through the shadow, he could see her pleasant features. Her sparkling ice blue eyes, her midnight dark hair highlighted with blonde, her rosy cheeks and red lips were nothing to hide under a hood. Kurt guessed that her hands were as delicate as her features, and nothing like the three, ugly fingers he had on each hand.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked gently.

"Huh? Oh, of course." He opened the door wider so she could walk through. She walked straight to the Professor. He greeted her like an old friend.

"I made it on time, Professor." She said as if it was a great achievement.

"Yes indeed, I see you are making progress on not being late."

Kurt cocked his head. That sounded like him, too. He always seemed to be late for something, unless it was training or a mission.

"Why don't you take that off, my dear? Trust me no one here works for Mystique, and she's not here, I can assure you."

Mystique? Was she a child of Mystique as well? Kurt and Rogue looked at each other. This was all too weird. The girl removed her hood and coat and placed them into the crook of her right elbow. Jean and Scott stared for a moment. Was that Aliana? The girl thought to be dead to them? Had she come back to life? She looked nothing like Aliana, but it had been four years since they had seen her. She smiled shyly.

"Um, hi, gosh, this is weird." She said so unconfidently.

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Scott said with anger in his voice.

Jean laid a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Scott, calm down." She said gently.

_'Oh man, Cyclops is already ruining a momentous time. Will he ever loosen up?'_

_ "No, he won't," the new student's voice said, "Trust me, I've known him for…a long time."_

"You're still the same, Scott. You never know when to be happy, or sad, or any type of emotion at any time!" She said.

"Yeah right, and you think that you're always so great, and that you can control everything. Well, Ms. Aliana Cavana, you can't and you know what, you never will!"

"Scott, Aliana has returned, you should be happy." The Professor said.

"Happy about what, Professor? We thought Aliana was dead, and now she's back! Shouldn't we take that seriously?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then, we shouldn't trust her!"

"Scott! She was a part of our team before, and she is a part of our team once again. There will be no more from you, either you stay and try to be happy, or you can go to your room."

"I'm bailing, I'd rather stay in my room than be stuck with her!" With that said, Scott stormed off to his room, anger, hate, betrayal all boiling and bubbling inside of him.

"Don't worry, Jesse, he's always like that." Rogue said. Jesse? Everyone looked at her. Why on earth did she call Aliana 'Jesse'?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know why I called you 'Jesse'. It just sorta came out, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Aliana said as if she had been called 'Jesse' before.

"Aliana, why don't you tell us about what happened." Orroro said.

"Alright," Aliana said as she led the group into the library.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," Aliana said once everyone had been seated. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she stared at the fire, "We were in Canada, to track down Mystique. That's where we found Logan. He helped us, but he was always...running off. No offense, Logan."

"None taken, kid." Logan said in his usual gruff voice.

"Well, what happened?" Kurt asked, now very interested in this story and Aliana.

"We got to a cave. When we went inside, we found a vault. Scott and Jean couldn't open it, so they sent me in-"

"Wait, how did you _get_ in?" Evan asked.

"Aliana's mutant ability is quite fasinating. She has the ability to control _ any _molucle or atom at her will, and she's a telepath."

"So you phased through!" Kitty said with excitment.

"Yes! I did!" Aliana said with the same excitment, "But I couldn't take Jean and Scott with me, because our training was just on the threshold. So, just in case I needed it, I took Scott's power-"

"You can _absorb_?" Rogue asked.

"Sorta. Like the Professor said, I can control molucles and atoms at my will. I controled the molucles in Scott's DNA, and transfered it from his body to mine. Anyway, I got to a room in the back of the cave, but I couldn't contact Scott or Jean. I looked around, but Mystique was already waiting for me. She attacked me, and strapped me to a standing up table thing. I was partialy unconsious, but I heard Mystique say, 'I've got her, Destiny. Now we have them both. Our plan is almost complete!' Then, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was someplace dark and cold. Mystique came every morning with food barely enough for one meal, then she wouldn't come back til late at night. One day, she never came back. I took that time to plan my escape, and I found out I was in Mexico. I started going by Azaela Delgado. When I heard about the X-Men on the news a few years later, I called the Professor to let him know that I was alive, then I set out for New York, but Pietro wasn't too happy."

"Pietro!" Evan asked angrily.

"I'll explain later." Aliana said with the voice of control.

"Just one question, why didn't you contact the Prof. before?" Jean asked.

Aliana went pale, "Uh, well, I, um, I-I-"

"I can tell you the answer to that," Pietro said from the library doorway, "Long time, no see, Azaela Delgado."


End file.
